Broken Wings
by KittenSparrow
Summary: 5 Years on the run after the death of her parents, Toni 'Sparrow' Barton has grown distant to anyone that tries to get close. When she is given a second chance will she see that there are people that actually do care for her? Rated M for violence, adult situations and language. Some serious OOC going on in here! Hints at a m/m pairing. OC/Bruce Banner. Recently fixed up.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Toni 'Sparrow' Barton

Age: 17

Eyes: Hazel {glasses are needed}

Hair: Chestnut with Bleach Blond streaks. Waist length

Height: 5"0

Weight: 150

Known Affiliates: Trickshot

Known Relatives: Barney Barton {Father. Location unknown}

Julie Greene {Mother. Deceased}

Andrew Greene {Stepfather. Deceased}

Clint Barton {Uncle}

Bio: Disappeared after death of Andrew and Julie Greene. Suspected to have mutant abilities. Deadly trained with any form of weapon and hand to hand combat; weapon of choice is throwing knives. Worked as an assassin for hire. On the FBI's most wanted list. Considered dangerous and mentally unstable approach with caution.

Helicopters circled in the sky guns aimed, Humvees surrounded me soldiers quickly pulling their weapons, the poor sap that was stupid enough to chase me wriggled in my grasp "Toni Barton," someone spoke over an intercom "we have you surrounded" '_fucking duh' _"release the hostage and put your hands above your head" I growled releasing the mans arm from behind him and kicked his rear for good measure before lifting my hands in surrender.

I sat in the dimly lit interrogation room ignoring the chair; after so long on the run I preferred the ground anyway. I leaned against the wall resting my arms on my knees waiting patiently if he 'taught' me it was to be patent. They had taken all of my weapons and ammo leaving me in just the long-sleeved black shirt and black cargo pants hell they even took my boots. Someone entered the room the door closing quietly behind them "Toni 'Sparrow' Barton" he spook sternly "that's my name don't wear it out" I replied snidely looking up at him a patch covered his left eye he glared at me; I already knew this man was Nick Fury Director of SHIELD "where's Trickshot?" "Don't know. Haven't seen 'm" I shrugged "You've been busy these past five years Barton" he took a seat at the table "after killing the Greene's you completely disappeared off the radar for two years" I glared at Fury "no twelve year old child would have the stomach to do what was done to them. . Even if they were crazy," I said quietly; Fury seemed pleased "What do you want? Are you going to lock me up or not?" I asked "oh you will be locked up just not in the way you think" he replied I raised an eyebrow questioningly "you will released under the care and supervision of Clint Barton and the Avengers for rehabilitation" "are you fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back of the car that was driving me to Avenger Tower "can't I just go to juvie?" I mumbled the Agent that was driving me decided to ignore me "used to talking to my self anyway" "that's not a sign of mental stability" the Agent replied "who ever said I'm mentally stable?" I scuffed; he decided to ignore that as well. We pulled up to the ridiculously large tower "what if I told you I have a fear of heights? Then could I just go to juvie?" I looked at the Agent "I wouldn't believe that anyway. Seeing as you once assonated from the top of the Eiffel Tower" he replied leading the way in "damn".

The climb to what ever floor we were heading for was slow and quiet just how I liked it, the doors opened with a ding and we stepped out into what appeared to be the living room a vary large living room there was only one man there he walked forward with a smile "Captain Rodgers I have brought your new house guest" the Agent said "thank you Agent Coulson; I can take it from here" the blonde smiled "have a good day Captain" Agent Coulson retreated back to the elevator "hi; I'm Steve Rodgers, right now it's only me and Thor, who I'm sure you'll meet later on. Tony's at a meeting, Dr. Banner is giving a lecture at NYU and Natasha and your un-" I shot him my _don't you fucking say it_ look "uh Clint are on a mission" "do you have belongings being brought over?" Steve asked "confiscated" I replied dryly crossing my arms "okay I'll just show you around then. This is the rec level it consists of the kitchen and dinning area, a television room and a game room" he walked past me to the elevator "if you'll follow me I'll show you the rest of the tower before showing you to your level" _'my level?'_ I stepped inside "so what's your name?" he asked I sighed, "Didn't you read my file?" "Yes I did. But I figured you might want to introduce yourself properly" I remained quiet "or not" Steve mumbled "seeing as there is already a Tony here and I hate confusion you can just call me Sparrow; okay" "okay Sparrow" he replied with a smile; god I was getting a major headache.

Steve showed me the lab and workshop levels where Tony and Dr. Banner could be found most of the time following with the gym levels where I met Thor "hello Captain Rodgers and fair maiden!" he boomed happily walking towards us "hey Thor, this is our new house guest; Sparrow. I'm just showing her around" Steve said "Little Sparrow!" Thor gave me a smack on the back nearly knocking me down "I look forward to socializing with you" Thor smiled "uh yeah what ever" I mumbled as he walked past me and Steve toward the showers "well I can show you to your floor now" Steve led the way back the elevator '_bout fucking time'_. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into a two-story loft "so I guess I'll see you later tonight at dinner. Jarvis will let you know when it's ready" Steve smiled at me before heading back into the elevator, I looked around "I have my own fucking kitchen, why would I even need to leave this place?" I said out loud letting out a sigh "I still prefer juvie". I walked up the stairs that led me onto the bedroom floor where I had a huge California king sized bed to myself plus a large bathroom I looked in to see that they supplied me with some basic supplies; good to know. I stepped back down to the lower level noting the big screen T.V and couch that looked to be more comfortable than the bed, in the kitchen the fridge was stocked with fruits, juices and milk. After familiarizing myself with the loft I decided I could use a shower it had been so long since I had a decent shower. I lost myself in the greatness of hot water massaging my muscles; I brushed the shampoo through my long hair, ashamed at the amount of dirt that built up. I dried off slipping back into the clothes I arrived in and braided my hair back. I was laying down on the entirely too comfortable rawhide couch when I jumped to my feet at a voice "Miss Sparrow Captain Rodgers would like me to inform you that dinner is ready" the monotone English voice announced "who's there?" I looked around "I am Jarvis; Mr. Starks AI" it replied "creepy" I mumbled entering the elevator "crap" I groaned "is there a problem Miss Sparrow?" Jarvis asked, "What floor is the rec level?" "That would be the 32nd floor Miss Sparrow" Jarvis replied I pressed the button "can you drop the Miss please?" I said quietly "certainly Madam Sparrow" I face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

I exited the elevator to came face to face with someone "oh there you are!" he smiled "I was just coming up to see if you got lost. I'm Tony Stark" he reached out his hand "Sparrow" I replied dryly walking past him "wow, Steve was right you are a pistil" I heard Tony mumble behind me, I grinned inwardly walking into the kitchen taking a seat next to a person that I hadn't met yet, he was reading a book completely indulged in it not even looking at me. "Hello friends and Little Sparrow" Thor entered the room Tony snickered at the nickname I glared at his back the man next to me pulled away from his book looking embarrassed "oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you" he chuckled "you must be Toni" "Sparrow" "I'm Bruce Banner" Bruce went back to his book.

I was basically playing with my food taking a small bite here and there ignoring the fact that everyone was starring at me; finally Thor spoke "so Little Sparrow, are you enjoying your time here so far?" he asked, "I prefer juvie" I mumbled, Steve choked on his drink, Tony and Bruce blinked at me "who is this juvie that you speak of?" Thor asked; "'juvie' is short for Juvenile Hall; Thor. It's. . Prison for teenagers" Tony replied still looking at me "why would you prefer such a place over being with family-" with that word I snapped, I stood up and put my plate in the sink and rushed to the elevator, I stepped onto my floor "hey, Jar. Do me a favor and if someone comes up to see me just tell him or her I don't want to be disturbed" I mumbled flopping down on the couch "vary well Madam Sparrow".

After a somewhat comfortable nap on the couch I looked around some more finding that there was another room on the lower floor that looked to be reserved for an office complete with empty bookshelves, a desk and chair I also discovered that I had a balcony of which I could easily escape but what would be the point if Shield or the Avengers didn't find me; he would, so I opted out to just deal with the situation no matter how much I hated it. I thought about maybe going down to the gym levels but opted out of that as well, the last thing I wanted to do was run into someone, so I just fixed my self some sliced strawberries and Nutella with a glass of milk and sat out on the balcony to watch the sun rise.

I sensed someone behind me "never trust a piece of technology" I mumbled not taking my eyes off the sky line "what do you want Clint?" "Just here to check on you" Clint spoke sternly still standing behind me "making sure I didn't fly the coupe?" I chuckled to my self at the shear irony of that statement "why'd you request that I be put in your care, Clint?" I looked back at him "don't bother denying it, I know it was you. You could have just let me be put in juvie then moved to an actually prison when the time came. Saved yourself the misery being with a killer and a nut ball," I returned my gaze to the sky line "I don't believe you're a killer or crazy," Clint now sat next to me I scotched away slightly "plan on rehabilitating me then?" I chuckled "I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I plan to make up for it" Clint mumbled, "Yeah sure what ever toots your horn" I sighed. We sat there in silence for a good half hour before Clint sat up "your still my family Toni, don't doubt that I care for you," he said quietly leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sprawled across the couch flipping through the channels lazily when Jarvis let me know that Steve wanted to know if he could come up "might as let him in Jar" I sighed turning off the T.V and sat up, Steve walked out of the elevator carrying a gift bag I looked back at him raising a questioning eyebrow "think of it as a house warming present" he smiled handing me the bag "can I sit?" "Uh. . Yeah" he caught me off guard; I fumbled with the tissue paper in the bag pulling out a sketchpad, different graphite pencils, color pencils, pens of different thickness and markers. I felt a blush working it's way to my cheeks "how did you-" "Clint told me; in an old letter that he was told you aspired to be an artist and liked to draw" Steve smiled. I bit my lower lip placing everything back into the bag "is there something wrong?" Steve asked "no" I said quietly "thank you. This. It means a lot" "we only want to make you feel comfortable Sparrow; your family to Clint and Clint is family to us. Like it or not that makes you part of the family" "I've never really been one for family" I said quietly twisting a lock of hair around my finger "I don't believe it's always been like that" "no, I guess it hasn't" "well any way I thought I should warn you that Tony decided to give you a house warming present as well; only it has more Tony to it" Steve said "oh dear lord what he going to do?" I grumbled rubbing my hands across my face "he's decided to take you clothes shopping seeing as you came here with nothing but what your wearing" "I don't suppose there's a way to get out of this" "not really. When Tony puts his mind to something, it pretty much happens" I slumped my shoulders "okay then" I sighed making Steve laugh "that's the spirit, I'll see you at breakfast" he got up and left me to think.

I entered the dinning area seeing that everyone had already started eating Clint sat next to a red head I only presumed to be Natasha they were talking quietly, Tony and Steve were talking about the shopping trip they were dragging me out on, Bruce was reading the morning paper while absently stirring his tea, and Thor was munching on a piece of bacon smiling at me when I took the seat next to him "I hope I did not offend you yesterday Little Sparrow" he said "uh.. no. It was nothing," I mumbled pouring myself some milk "you seemed distraught. Are you sure it was nothing I said?" "I've just never really felt comfortable around people" I mumbled "five years alone could do that to a person" he let it be and continued eating, I was thankful.

After breakfast Tony and Steve dragged me out of the Tower thankfully Natasha came along. All three of them pulled me through the clothing store recommending things like frilly dresses of bright colors, short sleeved shirts and skirts "guys this stuff just isn't me. I don't like showing skin I'll wear skirts but only with stretch pants" I sighed as Tony showed me a light blue dress "so you like the tom boy look?" Natasha perked "no skin" I reminded, "okay. I gotcha" she said walking toward another section "what's your favorite color Sparrow?" Steve asked looking through a rack of long sleeved shirts "neon green, dark blue or black" "how about this?" Steve held up a bright green shirt with white long sleeves "that's what I'm talking about" I smiled joining him in looking through the racks. Natasha returned shortly after her arms full of jeans, stretch pants and skirts, Tony located a pair of neon green and dark blue converse shoes telling me that it was ridiculous to run around wearing heavy boots all the time.

We were heading back to Tony's car when something exploded behind us we all turned at once I noticed a man walking from the mall that was now missing a huge chunk of wall "shit!" Tony exclaimed "it's Loki" "what's a Loki?" I asked raising an eyebrow; now most people would probably be running away screaming their lungs out but well with my past I wasn't one for running or screaming "Nat stay with Sparrow, Tony get your suit" Steve ordered; Tony quickly popped the trunk to his car and grabbed a red and gold suitcase Steve pulled out a red, white and blue shield running toward Loki, who ever that was. Tony now in full Iron man gear rushed after Steve; Natasha pulled guns from the glove box of the car "this happen to you guys often?" I just had to ask Natasha knelt behind the car pulling me down with her "doesn't hurt to be prepared" she said pulling a cell phone from her back pocket quickly dialing and holding it to her ear rising to look at the battle taking place "Clint! Loki's attacking the mall get me Hulk and Thor pronto!" she ordered before hanging up, Steve went flying past us crashing into a lamp post he stumbled to his feet and rushed forward I turned to peak at the battle. Iron man was in the air firing blast at Loki only to be deflected and Steve; he really wasn't Captain America with out the uniform, was doing hand-to-hand combat only to be knocked back again. "You stay here!" Natasha ordered before running to supply back up for the two heroes. I stayed crouched down behind the car wondering exactly what kind of cover it was; really if Steve could break a lamppost and still get up what would happen if Loki threw him at the car? The sky was filled with storm clouds and a clash of lightning struck right behind Loki Thor now stood behind him swinging his hammer knocking Loki back.

Loki slide across the parking lot stopping not five feet from me I blinked "what the fuck is with that ridiculous helmet?" I found myself saying out loud Loki was now standing glared at me, pure mischief and chaos burning in his bright green eyes I gulped backing up slowly, I didn't like that look it reminded me of _him._ Thor's hammer rushed forward going right through Loki he disappeared "wha-" my hair was pulled roughly pulling me up to my feet I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum Steve rushed toward me but the darkness overtook every bit of my vision that last thing I heard was my name being yelled by different people.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke laying face down on a wooden floor, I groaned lifting myself up, I was on the upper part of a two story loft from the looks of it; to my left was a large four poster bed with green silk curtains and black bedding, a desk matching the bed and a large green leather chair. To my right was a closed door. I slowly walked forward only to be stopped by something that glowed an ire green before going back to translucent, I pressed my palm against it getting the same result I was trapped; out of irritation I kicked forward "damn it" I hissed sitting back down cradling my throbbing foot "well that was amusing" Loki stepped up from the lower level he looked at me with a smug smile plastered on his face "why'd you bring me here?" where ever 'here' was "to teach you how to properly act in the presence of a god and king" "oh right Loki, Norse God of Mischief and Chaos" I pondered out loud, gaining a smile from him "what exactly are you the king of then? Getting your ass kicked?" I asked raising an eyebrow "you'd do well to watch your tongue" Loki glared at me "yeah whatever" I mumbled turning my gaze else where the look Loki was giving me still reminded me of _him_.

A few minutes past and Loki was still starring at me occasionally he would let out a small chuckle I had enough of it "how exactly are you going to 'teach' me anything when your too busy eye fucking me?" I sighed leaning back on my elbows, Loki chuckled again "do not flatter your self mortal. I am simply thinking of how best start the education of my Little Sparrow" he smiled, I chuckled quietly making him raise an eyebrow "what amuses you so?" "Your imagination, or lack there of, for giving nicknames. Thor has called me that since day one, guess you Norse gods are on the same wave-" I was pushed down Loki pinning my arms above my head and he looked pissed "did I strike a nerve?" I smiled coyly "you would dare think that I have anything in common with that moron" he glared giving me the look that I hated as he squeezed my wrists tighter I felt coldness; unbearable coldness. I tried to wrestle from his grip gaining a full on laugh filled with evil that made my skin crawl "do remember who you are dealing with mortal" he spat before getting off me and walking back to the lower section of the loft, I rubbed my wrists unable to shake the fear.

_I walked through the hall that I had not walked through in so long _"Run Away!"_ childhood memories littered the wall I stopped in front of the one of us in front of Disneyland on Halloween I was Tinkerbell and they were Peter Pan and Wendy I traced my fingers along the glass leaving streaks of blood and cracks _"Run Damn It!" _I continued to walk down the other end of the hallway a closed door "mom?" "Dad?" "_nonononoNO! Don't open the door run away_!" My hand pushed the door open, heart skipping a beat so much blood._

I opened my eyes taking in a shaky breath as a tear trickled down my cheek Loki chuckled beside me "sleep well Little Sparrow?" he asked mockingly "fucking asshole!" I exclaimed pushing myself up marching as far as the invisible barrier would allow me, he sat on the chair legs crossed and looked thoroughly amused with the pain I was in; I shook with anger and fear "you monster!" I now yelled, with a snarl Loki stood up and marched toward me, anger gone nothing left but fear I backed away only to be stopped by someone I looked back to see another Loki, my face was pulled forward to look at the actual Loki "a monster am I; Little Sparrow?" he tilted his head, my arms were held forward by the Loki clone I was left in my bra and underwear reveling my deepest secret, I looked up at Loki's smiling face "so many" he cooed tracing a finger along some raised skin it opened blood seeping out I had forgotten how it felt not that I would really want to remember "how many are self harm, Little Sparrow?" he asked tracing along another I tried to pull away but was held tightly "Tell me how many, Little Sparrow" another opened "n-none" I breathed through clenched teeth "none?" Loki said with fake shock, I was pulled on to my back, Loki climbed on top of me a Loki clone on each side holding my arms outstretched he leaned in and whispered "then it is he, that is the monster" a shiver worked it's way down my spine "but I shall have to make this that much more interesting" Loki sat up right, but it wasn't Loki anymore looking at me now with his piercing blue eyes, Charles Barton I shook my head no it was a trick nothing more than a trick I kept my eyes closed, Loki-Charles laughed evilly "I have seen into your very mind Little Sparrow," a trace of a finger another wound opened I gasped, trying to pull away from the clones that restrained me "I have seen your fear of this man" another scar "the five years of torment" "open your eyes Little Sparrow, this is no fun when you shut them" a rib broke I arched my back screaming, he pushed me down.

I kept my head turned breathing heavily; I refused to look at him. He kept talking as he re-opened each wound, telling me how much everyone hated me how they couldn't stand me how much of a failure I was.

Loki-Charles stood up brushing himself off smiling at his work; the Loki clones disappeared and I was clothed again, my breathing was now labored he had re-opened all three-hundred scars, re-broke the three ribs and left hand. "Stand before me Little Sparrow" Loki, who was back to Loki ordered; I grasped my left side lifting myself up slowly only to fall to my knees panting "this is your natural state; Little Sparrow" Loki began to walk around me "kneeling before a god and king" he stopped in front of me lifting me up by my hair, I let out a hiss of pain he traced a finger along my jaw line "I do hope you've learnt well" he tossed me back.


	6. Chapter 6

My boots scraped against the linoleum flooring, my right ankle twisted at an un-natural angle before I fell back rolling and finally my head hit a wall hard. I groaned in pain tasting the blood in my mouth, I heard rushed footsteps someone reached down to grab me I shrieked and frantically moved away "Toni! It's me!" he said calmly grabbing my face "It's Bruce, Toni" his eyes looked over me color draining from his face "my god! Just hang on Toni; okay" I coughed up some blood "Jarvis get Clint down here!" Bruce ordered returning his gaze to me "hang on Toni, eyes focused on me" he still cradled my face as I shook "I'm s-s-so cold" I coughed "just hang on!" Bruce said urgently I noticed a faint green tint to his eyes, doors slid open more rushed footsteps Clint entered my vision "Toni!" he exclaimed kneeling next to be opposite of Bruce I felt my eyes getting heavy as I was carefully lifted by Clint I winced as pressure was put on my broken ribs and coughed up more blood, my vision went black.

I shot up wincing at the throbbing pain in my side "fuck me!" I breathed slowly laying back down "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon" came a dry reply beside me, I let out a small chuckle wincing again. Upon looking at myself I noticed I was now in shorts and a spaghetti strap with bandages covering my arms, legs and midsection along with an I.V and a cast on my left hand "tell me a girl bandaged me or I will be pissed and heads will roll" I glared at Clint "well thankfully Natasha was here" "good" "three hundred cuts, three broken ribs and a broken hand-" "thank you captain obvious" "plus a twisted ankle from when you landed. And all you have to say is 'good'" Clint sounded niffed, by all rights he should be "well what do you want me to say Clint?" I asked, "You were close to dying Toni" "I've had closer calls in case you didn't know" Clint sighed in defeat "did Loki do this to you?" "Yes. But no" I replied "can you just give me a straight answer for once?" he sounded annoyed now "that is the straightest answer I can give" I replied glaring at him he sighed again standing up "let Jarvis know if you need anything" he said quietly before leaving. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath quickly falling asleep once more.

I awoke with a start grabbing my side inwardly cursing "Toni," Natasha was sitting next to me "Sparrow" I breathed relaxing back "fine. Sparrow you want to tell me what Loki did?" she asked calmly "Clint put you up to this?" I asked dryly "I'm asking for Clint not because of him" she replied "like that makes sense. And no I don't want to talk about Loki" "okay so you don't want to talk about Loki." Natasha said quietly "will you talk about Trickshot?" I looked at her wide-eyed "you mumbled his name a few times" "all I said was his name?" I asked "yes" "then no. I don't want to talk about _him _either" "is Steve alright?" I asked changing the subject "of coarse he is; he is a super soldier" she replied skeptically "he was pretty worried, all of us were" "how long was I gone?" "A day. But you have been in and out of conciseness for three days until now. You did loose a lot of blood after all" I moved the wrong way wincing "would you like some pain meds?" "Sure what the hell" I said through clinched teeth.

I was stuck in the medical bay of the tower until my ankle healed, I was laying back coming down from a pain med induced high when Thor came in "how do you fair Little Sparrow?" he asked softly as he sat, I winced at the name "are you in pain right now?" he questioned placing a hand on mine "no. Just please. Can you pick a different name for me?" I breathed "if that is what wish Lady Sparrow" I smiled at how quick he came up with a new name for me "what can I do for you Thor?" I asked hoping this visit didn't consists of talking about Loki "I merely wished to visit on you" Thor smiled. Thor stayed with me telling me stories about Asgard; I found it fascinating. Through out the week others came to visit me when Natasha came we talked about my interest in knives above anything else, Tony tried to bribe me with cherry rum if I told him what happened "nuh uh Tony, I'm being a good girl remember. Rehabilitation as Fury said; and I'm underage" "it's not like you've never drank before" Tony mumbled "yes but that's beside the point" I chuckled after words Steve requested that Tony be accompanied when he came to visit. Steve brought me the art supplies that he bought and we talked about art, when Clint came down it was mainly to see how I was doing and to see if I was ready to talk and Bruce mainly came down to check on the bandages and make sure I was okay or sometimes he would just sit with me.

Tony and Bruce came to visit me "hey science bros'" I smiled sitting up slightly "so this should be the last day I need to stay bedridden right?" I asked as Bruce sat down beside me fumbling with his hands "you alright Dr. Banner? Your not going to go hulk on me are you?" I raised an eyebrow "no. I'm fine" Bruce replied with a small smile "don't worry kiddo Bruce has a tight lid on it" Tony said staying standing at the end of my bed I looked between the two of them "something tells me this isn't a normal visit" I said slowly "did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Tony asked casually "I've been told" "so who is Trickshot anyway?" "He's no one" I mumbled, "Well he must be someone in order to give you nightmares" Tony said crossing his arms "we could always go ask your uncle" Tony said going to walk away "no! no wait" I reached forward hurting my ribs I clenched my side wincing "Sparrow calm down" Bruce said placing a hand on my shoulder "Tony can't this wait" he looked up at Tony "Trickshot," I breathed "is the one that did this to me" "but you told Clint that Loki did that" Bruce said laying me down "I said he did but he also didn't" I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose "that makes no sense" Tony mumbled "Trickshot did this to me over the coarse of four years. Loki simply reopened and re-broke everything." I looked at Tony and Bruce seriously "just don't bring this up to Clint okay?" "Trickshot is a touchy subject," I mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Free of the medical bay I spent most of my time drawing in the security of my level of coarse leaving every now and then to socialize with everyone. I was currently out on the balcony with Black Eyed Peas 'Pump It' on repeat as I drew Thor raising his hammer summoning lightning to strike down some random bad guy that I threw in there, I was working on inking it when I jumped out my skin {hypothetically of coarse} at a touch to my shoulder, I looked back to see Thor "Jarvis mute the music please" "I did not mean to frighten you Lady Sparrow" Thor smiled "it okay." I smiled back setting down the pen that I was working with "may I sit with you?" Thor asked "of coarse" I replied, "Captain Rodgers has told me that you had the gift of the arts, he did not say you were so talented" "I wouldn't say I'm talented. But thank you for the complement" I smiled closing the sketch pad "may I look?" I hesitated before handing the pad to Thor, I watched as he smiled studying each drawing before turning the page. Thor's smiled disappeared and was replaced with a look of pain I moved over to look at what drawing had caused this, seeing a drawing that I did of Loki after a nightmare "oh, I forgot about that one" I said quietly turning my gaze to the setting sun "what did my brother do to you; Lady Sparrow?" Thor turned my head to face him; perhaps it would help to talk I just wasn't sure. I bit my lower lip "it stays between you and me right?" I asked, "if that is what you wish" Thor said reassuringly; I let out a shaky breath just thinking about it made my skin crawl "he, uh. He looked into my memories making me remember things from my past; he called me his Little Sparrow; that's why I asked you to change it. He said that everyone hated me; he knew that I have a strong fear of someone. When he opened the scars and re-broke everything. . . he did it as them" I said pulling my knees up and hugging them a tear trickled down my cheek. I was pulled into Thor's warm embrace "He couldn't be more wrong," Thor said softly "we do not hate you, in the short time that you have been here we came to respect you and to care for you" he pulled away brushing the tears from my cheeks "you are a strong woman Lady Sparrow" he got up "and do not worry I will not inform Doctor Banner of the many extravagant drawings you have done of him" Thor left me with a blush.

After my ribs and hand healed I decided to go out and get some air Thor had offered to accompany me but I declined. I sat in a small Starbucks enjoying a Strawberry Crème Frap with a slice of lemon cake, I looked up from my snack when a man sat down at my table I looked around there was a mother and her young child ordering and a teenage couple cuddling on one of the couches but there were plenty of free tables I turned my gaze back to the stranger raising a questioning eye brow. "Fancy seeing you out and about alone, Little Sparrow" he smirked my stomach lurched I swallowed the bile down pushing my food away no longer interested, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms "fancy seeing you in normal clothing" I replied dryly "what's wrong get tired of the ridiculous getup you always wear?" Loki glared at me "it would appear you have yet to learn how to act in my presence Little Sparrow" he said only loud enough for me to hear "I'm a slow learner" I shrugged; that was of coarse a lie, "perhaps I was too lenient the last time," he tapped his fingers on the table lazily before taking a bite of the lemon cake "if you want to call that lenient" I said "obviously it was, seeing as you still have not learned." "Perhaps I should destroy this little shop and all it's patrons as punishment, make you watch as they burn" he smirked, my eyes went to the small child and back to Loki "this is between you and me Loki. Keep it that way" I snarled "how noble. Putting others before yourself" Loki chuckled "it's called a heart, you should look into getting one" Loki stood straightening his clothes before extending his hand to me silently telling me to fallow, I smacked his hand away and walked toward the back exit of the Starbucks.

We entered the alleyway closed off from the streets and I was pushed against the brick wall my hands held above my head Loki traced a finger across one of my newly healed ribs breaking it again "damn it" I breathed the clinched teeth "no new material Loki? This is so predictable" I chuckled, another rib Loki smashed our lips together his tongue fighting to gain entrance the last rib I gasped his tongue invaded my mouth twisting around mine roughly. I felt my stretch pants and underwear gone and closed my eyes "new enough Little Sparrow" the familiar voice chuckled before attacking my neck biting and licking, my eyes flew open as I felt his hand reach up my skirt, I tightened my legs "what are you doing?" I gasped, "teaching you a lesson" Loki-Bruce smirked licking his lips "then teach it as yourself damn it!" I snarled "that would mean I'm teaching with softness again" he growled pushing past my legs and rubbed me "you desire this man, and so I shall make that every time you look at him you will only think of me. You will grow to hate this man with every fiber of your being" he pulled my leg up, the force making it pop "no," I gasped closing my eyes again a tear trickled down my cheek he began licking at my neck again biting hard enough to draw blood "are you a virgin Little Sparrow?" he whispered in my ear, he entered with a rough thrust silencing my scream by crushing our lips together again. He pushed me against the wall with each thrust I kept my eyes closed and bit my lip to the point where it was bleeding as he assaulted me "open your eyes Little Sparrow" he grunted with a thrust, I locked on to that chocolate brown gaze filled with hate; it wasn't really him he would never do this, he was too kind and shy "p-please d-don't" I breathed "don't what Little Sparrow?" he began biting my neck again "d-don't come in me. Please" the bile in the pit of my stomach raised once more "my king" the thrusting stopped and I fell to my knees panting; perhaps this truly was my natural state. "Finish me" he ordered I looked up meeting his gaze again, I gulped leaning forward wrapping my lips around him moving slowly; too slow for his liking. He grabbed a fist full of my hair forcing my head forward, I fought against my gag reflex as he moved my head at a pace that suited him. He let out a groan as he released in my mouth he kept a tight hold on my head "swallow" he ordered; I forced it down nearly throwing up right there, he pulled out of my mouth and I began coughing "Good Little Sparrow" he chuckled before leaving, I felt clothed again but so utterly disgusted I couldn't hold it down any longer I heaved the contents of my stomach.

I walked with a limp grasping my side back to the tower, I had contemplated just flying back but I didn't have the strength or any dignity left to deal with people starring at me pointing their fingers at the freak. The elevator dinged and I walked out just wanting to take a shower and scrub the filth off, I didn't even realize I got off on the wrong level I looked up to see everyone except for Clint sitting down and Fury was here I slowly lowered the arm that was cradling my ribs "sorry," I smiled "wrong floor" I went to leave but Clint stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling the sleeve to my shirt up "did Barney do this to you?" he asked looking a mix of angry and sad, my eyes scanned the room before landing on Tony who in turn pointed at Fury; I glared at Fury "we apprehended Trickshot A.K.A Barney Barton this morning. He asked how his little birdie was doing," he said coldly; I pulled my arm from Clint's grasp ignoring the pain in my ribs "you want to know fine, I'll tell you" I snarled "my father murdered the Greene's, he took me trained me to be a killer and each time I disappointed him he would cut me. A total of three-hundred disappointments; but when I _refused_ to kill a mother and her child well the punishment was more severe three broken ribs and a broken hand for not completing an assignment; after four years of his violent abuse I escaped." I breathed falling to my knees with a painful sob grasping my side again. Clint's angry/sad demeanor disappeared and was replaced with worry he knelt before me "Toni?" he whispered reaching forward "don't touch me Clint" I gasped I felt someone kneel beside me and carefully move my hand aside slowly lifting my shirt "her ribs are broken again" it was Bruce I looked at his gaze not filled with hate like Loki-Bruce but concern silently asking the question "Loki" I finally said "what did he do?" Clint sounded angry again, I looked up meeting the worried gazed of everyone Thor's was a mix of worry and anger, I sucked in a breath wincing again I panted letting out another painful sob "what did he do Toni?" Clint asked again "he raped me." I said quietly "using the face of the person I love" I felt myself fall forward as my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by bright lights, letting out a groan I covered my eyes "where am I?" "Shield HQ" Clint was there with me "why the in the actual fuck am I at Shield HQ?" I looked over to him "you needed to get checked out and Bruce was kinda green" "he hulked out" I sighed "is everyone okay?" "Yeah Bruce got to the green room before it got too out of hand" I moved to sit up wincing Clint pushed me back down "your over exerting yourself" "I'm fine" "you were raped!" I blinked at Clint "there's nothing fine about that Toni" Clint said quietly looking at the ground "as of today we are to assume that Loki has a personal vendetta against you" Clint spoke still looking at the ground "so until further notice you are to have someone with you at all times" "but I-" "this is non-negotiable Toni. Loki has seriously harmed you twice; next he may just-" Clint broke off there pain filled his eyes "fine" I sighed in defeat "how long am I stuck here?" "The doctors are checking over test results and then me and Tony are going to take you back to the tower" "Thank you; Clint. For being here for me," I mumbled he gave me a small smile "that's what I'm here for Toni, I am family after all."

I was actually glad to be back at the tower not to glad to have someone around me at 'all' times, it was hard to get some alone time. I starred at my shirtless reflection in the mirror figuring out what I really wanted to do I brought the scissors up when my current watch called my name frantically I dropped the scissors and the bathroom door opened "Toni?" Bruce stood in the doorway, he quickly shut the door with a muffled 'sorry' I chuckled picking the scissors up again and cutting my hair to my desired length. I stepped out of the shower wiping the moisture from the mirror admiring my new hair cut; it was now shoulder length and fringed I slipped into some shorts and a spaghetti strap; seeing as everyone knew about the scars now there was no need to hide them, I brushed some moose through my hair "Hey, Jar; is Bruce still here or did he get embarrassed and run off?" I asked "Dr. Banner is currently in your living room Madam Sparrow, though I must warn you his heart rate is slightly elevated" Jarvis replied "consider me warned" I said placing the brush down and headed down stairs "hey, sorry about that" I chuckled noting the blush on Bruce's face "you were asleep I didn't want to wake you" "no. No I'm sorry I rushed in like that. It's just I uh- heard the clatter and thought Loki might have showed up. It was silly of me" he said shyly "no. It' completely understandable" I tried to calm his nerves as fun as it was to make him so nervous and as much as I liked 'The Other Guy' I really didn't want to deal with the mean and green "you want something to drink Dr. Banner? Milk? Juice? Green Tea?" "I'll take some Green tea if it's not too much trouble. And please call me Bruce" he gave a smile getting up from the couch and walked over to the window "sure thing". I sat at the table with Bruce enjoying a cup of Nutella Hot Chocolate, we talked about random things; "I like the new hair" Bruce said stirring what was left of his tea "oh, thanks" I chuckled "being on the run for five years you lose track of things like hair cuts and what not" I joked "yeah I know that feeling." We sat in silence for a while nothing uncomfortable it was very comfortable; I finally got up "you want to watch a movie with me?" "Yeah sure".

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch as Disney's Beauty and the Beast began; it was one of my favorites I loved how a simple daydreamer like Belle could see past all of the anger that Beast showed to see the Prince a perfect fairy tail. I felt my eyes begin to get heavy around the part when Gaston went after the Beast I only blinked for a second and opened my eyes to see the T.V was off and Bruce was gone. I rubbed my eyes "Bruce?" I called out tiredly someone breathed behind me and they were big; I slowly turned around to see Mr. Big and green looking at me I raised to my knees "uh hi there big guy" I gave a friendly smile "what brings you here?" _did I say something in my sleep that would make Bruce mad?_ But hulk didn't look mad he looked content. . "Toni" he said softly _wow I did not know that the hulk talked_ "Madam Sparrow, the team has been notified of your predicament and are on the way" the Hulk growled angrily "hey-hey don't go smashing big; lets just calm down" I said quietly holding my hands up as I got off the couch "tell them to hold off Jarvis" "Ma'am I would suggest-" "I have this under control, now tell them to hold off" I said again with more control the AI hesitated "very well ma'am" "Toni like Hulk?" "Yeah I like you big guy. Your awesome" I smiled walking closer slowly "not scared?" "Never" "Hulk like Toni" he placed a large hand on my cheek "ma'am?" "Hold off Jarvis" I placed a hand on his.The Hulk began shrinking down to Bruce size I still held on to his hand he fell to his knees gasping for breath "Bruce are you okay?" I knelt before him now placing my other hand on his shoulder "w-what happened?" he breathed, "uh- 'The Other Guy' wanted to say hi I guess" Bruce tensed up "It's okay Bruce he didn't hurt anyone" "he didn't?" Bruce looked up at me our noses nearly touched "he didn't even smash anything" I gave a reassuring smile Bruce moved in closer slowly my heart skipped a beat "k-kiss me" I said quietly; our lips molded together slowly and intimately this is what a kiss should feel like I tangled my fingers through his curls and he placed a hand on my hip brushing against one of my ribs making me wince "sorry" he said against the kiss "your so fucking adorable Bruce" I pushed him back deepening the kiss not caring about the pain in my side.

I blinked my eyes open, the end credits of the movie were playing "oh" I mumbled sadly I sat up rubbing my eyes "something wrong Little Sparrow?" Bruce asked "nah, it's-" my pulse quickened "what did you call me?" I looked over to Bruce who was sitting next to me smiling, this didn't feel right I got of the couch "Little. Sparrow" Bruce smiled getting up also; I backed away "Jarvis?" I gulped "there's no help for you Little Sparrow all of the Avengers are gone, there is just you and me" the Bruce melted away to reveal Loki "what did you do to Bruce?" "Bruce!" I called out getting nothing, Loki chuckled "the doctor is currently unavailable" I heard pain filled groans coming from behind the couch I glanced in that direction to see Bruce unconscious face scrunched up in pain and despair he was sobbing my heart sank. I looked back to Loki the look in his eyes, the look that frightened me I went to take a step back words that Thor had spoke to me echoed in my mind _'You are a strong woman Lady Sparrow'_ I stopped taking a deep breath, time to stop running. I glared back at Loki "your plan failed Loki, no matter how much you hurt me. I will never look to as a king or a god, because you are anything but. Your nothing but a pathetic excuse of a being who gets off on others pain" his hand curled around my throat lifting me up, I clawed at his grip kicking my feet I heard Bruce cry my name "can you fly; Little Sparrow?" Loki smirked throwing me back I crashed through the window free falling. The wind rushing past my ears made it hard to think clearly but I finally stopped my self shooting back up to my floor I smiled at the shocked look on Loki's face "actually yeah I can" I chuckled, Hulk roared Loki turned to face him only to be pebbled repeatedly into the floor "Puny god hurt my Toni!" he roared with the final swing; my heart skipped a beat hearing this, Loki now laid in a hole in the floor unable to move. I lowered myself through the new opening "Hulk?" I spoke softly he turned toward me with a growl I stood my ground "Hi big guy" I smiled sweetly, his facial features softened as he walked toward me "Toni okay?" he brushed a large thumb across my cheek "yeah." Hulk began to shrink; hopefully this wasn't another dream, Bruce fell forward his weight pushed me down both of us now lying on the floor I couldn't help but to laugh "Bruce? You alright?" I smoothed down some unruly curls; he appeared to be sleeping again and I couldn't lift him, I was hoping Loki didn't disappear but thankfully Thor smashed through a window hammer raised Iron Man laded next to him repulsors armed, Thor marched forward lifting Loki up, Iron Man looked around before he located me "little help" I smiled still pinned under Bruce. "What happened to him?" Iron Man lifted his face plate walking forward lifting Bruce up placing him on the couch I pushed myself up "I think Loki has him trapped in a nightmare," I looked at Bruce sadly "I stood up to Loki he threw me out the window, and Bruce turned into Hulk who in turn pebbled Loki for uh. ." I slightly blushed "hurting his Toni" I mumbled "I shall take Loki to face Asgardian justice" Thor growled flying off with Loki in tow "good riddance" I grumbled kneeling beside the couch brushing some hair from Bruce's face "question" Iron Man spoke "yes?" I looked back at him "if Loki threw you out the window, how is it your still here?" "Don't any of you pay attention to files?" I sighed, "I am suspected to have mutant abilities. Which would be flight" I noticed how no one else showed up "Hey, guys everything is A-Okay here, Thor has Loki and is taking him to receive Asgardian justice. Sparrow and Banner are okay as well, within reason anyway" Iron Man spoke I returned my attention to Bruce, his brow was scrunched up he was probably still in the nightmare.

I bit my lip trying to think of how to wake him "Bruce?" I stroked his cheek softly; Tony was manually rebooting Jarvis mumbling something about upgrades. Deep in side it had always been this man that had convinced me to stay without even trying, I never felt this way about anyone and we barely ever spoke. Bruce whimpered "Toni, no. No please don't die. Toni I-I" he mumbled in his sleep; a shiver worked its way down my spine could Bruce possibly feel the same way toward me. "Bruce" I whispered, the prince was able to wake Sleeping Beauty with a simple kiss; sure it sounded childish and maybe, just maybe the roles could be reversed, it was worth a try. I leaned down planting a chaste kiss on Bruce's trembling lips, I leaned back on my legs brushing some hair from his forehead "wake up Bruce" and just like the fairy tales that my mom told me Bruce opened his eyes taking in a shaky breath, before turning his gaze to me "Toni?" he breathed "hey" I gave a smile; Bruce made it so easy "y-your not dead? It was just a nightmare" he sat up holding his head "yeah, aren't those the worst?" Bruce froze looking around the room, two broken windows and a couple of Loki sized craters "did I miss something?" I stood and sat behind him "you have no idea" I chuckled, Bruce laid back across my lap making me blush "maybe I do" he smiled; oh I knew where this was going "Thor told you about the sketches didn't he?" I sighed "I uh.. actually.. maybe saw them when you fell asleep drawing" Bruce said sheepishly I smiled at him smoothing down some unruly curls "you mended my wings Bruce," I smiled sweetly at him "I love you" I said quietly, he reached up and brushed a thumb down my jaw bone "I love you too, Toni. From the moment I saw you. And the 'other guy' likes you too" he smiled "yeah, I know."

**END**


End file.
